tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maids II: Deception
|image = Maids2Banner.png |developer = Enter_77 |game = Skyrim |version = v5.1.5 |location = Skyrim, Sky's Divide, Void |nexus-id = 16021 |sw-id = 809865357 |afkmods = |darkcreat = |assimil = |alliance = |moddb = maids-ii-deception |bethesda = 3260852 |console = 3304042 }} Maids II: Deception is a quest and new lands mod for . It was released in episodic format from April 2012 to August 2016. The story is a sequel to the mod Maids I: Euphoria. Prologue Synopsis During the Oblivion Crisis, an organization of mages and alchemists known as Project Purity sought to rule Tamriel by first enslaving its women through the use of a corrupted Hist tree's sap that, when ingested, provoked an insatiable frenzy that made female victims vulnerable to submission. At the request of two maids who were cursed with the sap’s effects, the Champion of Cyrodiil put a stop to Purity’s plans and saved the women held captive in the palace of the Argonian warlord Desann. The descendants of the two maids - the Pinder family - would face persecution by a resurgent Purity as retaliation for their defeat. Over time, this rivalry escalated to the point where in order to survive, the family had to form a clandestine group of mercenaries whose only purpose was to put an end to Purity once and for all. 200 years later, only two family members remain in a small underground town in Skyrim. The reasons for how and why the rivalry started have long been forgotten by both sides of the conflict. Yet the mercenary group founded by the family remains strong and has undergone drastic transformations. Now composed entirely of female warriors and assassins that rival the Dark Brotherhood in terms of secrecy and skill, the conflict has reached a standstill with both sides waiting for the other to resurface for one last showdown. With the province under siege by dragons and the civil war, Purity is bound to use this distraction as an advantage and unleash their final plan to eradicate the Pinder family and reveal their most devastating weapon yet, all in the name of saving the world from the enigmatic woman known as Matari. Features As one of the biggest mods created for Skyrim, its features are extensive, these features include: *17 main quests with several offshoot side quests *A large underground complex with several connecting dungeons *A new land called Sky's Divide, a tropical dwarven fortress island that becomes accessible from the final quest onwards *A new dungeon tileset based on the Dwemer ruins of *114 interior cells, 16 worldspaces *1 new home and another - a ship - that can be obtainable depending on the Dragonborn's actions *Approximately 13,000 lines of dialogue with branching paths *79 voice actors voicing 116 characters *A maid management system that expands alongside the main questline and allows players to hire up to 98 maids, have them serve as followers, and depart on missions to temporarily increase player stats while in a city or retrieve a specific type of supplies *Optional MCM menu for maid management (requires SKSE) *A companion with an optional friendship and romance system during the first half of the mod *An optional brothel with a dynamic economic system *New items, including those from other TES games *Optional enemy patrols in the Skyrim wilderness depending on the player's place in the main questline Quests Locations Requirements * * * Compatibility The following mods are compatible upon installing the required patches: *Alternate Start - Live Another Life *Anna NPCs *Campsites in Skyrim *Climates of Tamriel *Cutting Room Floor *Dawnstar Expanded *Distant Detail Hearthfire Edition *Dragon Break Episodes 1 and 2 – Bad Wolf and The Infinity Engine *Inconsequential NPCs *Interesting NPCs *Marriable Serana *Marriage Mod - To Have And To Hold *My Home Is Your Home - a mod for followers *Places: Amber Guard *Pretty Face *Realistic Water Two *Skyrim Immersive Creatures *Sounds of Skyrim – The Dungeons *The Forgotten City *Vilja in Skyri *Warzones – Civil Unrest Category:Skyrim: DLC Mods Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: New Land Category:Skyrim: Maids II: Deception